


Cuts, Bruises, and Messy Hair

by corinnemaree



Series: No One Has To Die [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are alone after the battle. She's feeling like a mess. He's broken and bruised. They help each other fix their cuts, bruises, and messy hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So @dealingdreams gives me prompts which I cry over so I have to share this cuteness with you. Have fun.

Jyn, utterly ruined and feeling like she was a walking shell, sat down in the cargo bay of Rogue One. Everyone had emptied, so now it was just Jyn, her chest aching and her feet unable to take her any further. Sand and dirt were scattered in her hair, blistering all over her face - in reality, she was a mess. 

“What are you still doing in here?” Cassian’s voice rang out. Jyn jolted as his voice startled her. She sighed and tried to get some of the dirt and bits out of her hair. It was a dying act, as with every effort, she would miss or pull out hair from her band. 

“I’m so tired,” she said shaking her head. She let her hands fall into her lap, able to make any effort to get everything out. Cassian held onto his side as he walked to Jyn, a painful walk was what she witnessed, but he walked to her with an ease to him. 

“Here,” Cassian said in a hushed voice. He bent down in front of her, wincing slightly as he crouched before her. His hand reached up to her face, and Jyn flinched, a nervous reaction of such - she hadn’t expected it, especially from Cassian, but she pulled in a sharp breath before letting him continue on. His hand went to her hair, picking out the bits the best he could. He was focusing on her and not the pain - she had done the same once or twice in her life. 

Jyn, noticed the small cuts around his face and neck. Though, there wasn’t much she could do about it, she could at least clean him up a bit before taking him to the med bay. Finding the cleanest rag she could, she started to wipe the edges of his cut, cleaning it over a little bit of effort. She sighed as her hand steadied his cheek and she worked to clean the other side of his face. 

“How have they not put you out yet?” she asked, a smile on her face, even after everything they’d be through. Cassian gave a soft chuckle, clutching at his side as the motion must have been painful. Yet, he didn’t wince, just kept tugging bits out of her hair and smiling at her when he got the chance. 

“I’m angry and stubborn,” he commented and Jyn let out a surprised laugh. 

“Finally, something we have in common,” she replied and Cassian looked up at her, his brow furrowed. As his efforts were coming to an end, Cassian tugged at the band, Jyn’s hair coming loose easily and falling around her shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” he said, the last bits of sand and dirt coming out easier. Cassian ran his fingers through her hair, the length finally being shown. It wasn’t much longer than the edges of her shoulders, just passing them slightly. Cassian gave a last shake of her hair, a small giggle escaping from her as the remaining dirt and grit fell from her hair. Cassian smiled at her. “There. Better than ever,” he said simply and Jyn shook her head, rolling her eyes. She gave a few more swipes over Cassian’s face before she ran a hand through his hair. 

“I doubt that,” she said, noticing that Cassian’s fingers were still playing with the ends of her hair.

“You look just fine to me,” he told her. Jyn ducked her face down, feeling as though she may giggle or blush. She didn’t feel safe enough to have him to herself just yet. She wanted them to be safe before she could let herself feel like they could be happy - happy together. 

“You have to go to med bay,” she said, standing up. She forced him up and he groaned loudly. Cassian clutched his side, his weight leaning on hers again. 

“What part of ‘angry and stubborn’ did you not get?” he said, a playful tone echoing in his voice. Jyn bit her lip as she walked slowly with Cassian draped over side. 

“I’m a lot more angry and hell of a lot more stubborn than you,” she replied and Cassian scoffed as a laugh. She tugged him up a little higher and he winced once more. She bit her lip at how uncomfortable he seemed, she being somewhat responsible for the pain he just experienced.  “Come on,” she said quietly. 

They kept a steady but slow pace towards the med bay, walking past friends and soldiers. They didn’t speak for a while until Cassian cleared his throat. “I...uh,” he started. Jyn looked over to him. “I like your hair like that,” he mumbled, a rush of red running over his cheeks. Jyn stayed tight lipped because the same heat that ran over his face was running over hers just as easily. 


End file.
